


Snape/Lupin essay (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essays, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Snape/Lupin essay (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snape/Lupin essay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90653) by geri_chan. 



Title：Snape/Lupin essay

Author: geri_chan

<http://geri-chan.insanejournal.com/>

<http://geri-chan.livejournal.com/>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/snapedom/19010.html>

 

 

授权（节选）：

 

Re: May I translate your Snape-Lupin essay into Chinese?

发件人：  Geri (gerichan at gmail.com) 

发送时间： 2009年11月10日 14:47:24

收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk at hotmail.com)

 

Yes, please feel free to translate the essay, as long as you credit me and link to the original post. It's really flattering to know that people in other countries read my stories and essays, and I'm always happy to help spread the Snupin love! ^_^

 

Geri-chan

 

 

某鱼注：

这篇的作者，就是大名鼎鼎的《Always系列》的作者哦~

且看看geri怎么说吧，看看在她眼中，为什么Snape要和Lupin在一起，为什么要是Snupin ：）

 

**不接受人身攻击、CP** **攻击，谢谢！**

 

 

**===Snape/Lupin Eassy===**

 

 

于是说，为什么我会支持Snape还有Lupin，既偏爱他们两个，也偏爱他们是一对儿呢？

 

呃，首先，从CP的角度讲，这与Snape/Harry以及Snape/Hermione所带来的感觉截然不同，因为在这个CP中，双方是绝对平等的。教师/学生文里面，无论怎样都会有权力的偏移，有些能够促成相当精彩的故事，但就我个人来看——绝非对其他CP有任何哪怕一点点的不尊重——我无法认同那种在教师/学生关系中所暗示出来的权力滥用。如果故事发生时Harry或者Hermione（或者其他任何人）已经成年，从学校毕业，那当然不在话下，可是这种设定依旧不如Snape/Lupin的组合那般能够吸引我。

 

表面看来，Snape和Lupin根本就是两类人：Snape刻薄而苦涩，Lupin却总是平静有礼，甚至笑对Snape毫不留情的粗鲁讥讽。Snape对学生没有任何公平可言，而且似乎除了他的Slytherins仇恨所有人。Lupin则更受欢迎，可能也更公正，因为我们只看到了他与Gryffindors的互动。在Snape把Neville贬低得一文不值时，Lupin带着耐心和鼓励，努力挖掘那孩子的闪光点。当然了这些都太显而易见：Snape是个Slytherin，食死徒（Death Eater），Lupin则是不折不扣的Gryffindor，曾经的盗劫者（Marauders）之一，Harry父亲的至交好友。我们直到第五本才发觉原来James不如想象中那般完美无缺，所以在《阿兹卡班》里，Lupin对于James的回忆几乎已经将他默认成一个正面角色。

 

然而，Snape和Lupin同样也有着巨大的共同点。他们在某种意义上讲都是属于黑暗的生物（Dark Creature），尽管Lupin对自己的化狼症别无选择，Snape却是自愿加入的食死徒。（诚然对于那样一个敏感多疑又备受冷落的孩子来说，将他丢在周围同学都是野心勃勃并且不择手段不达目的誓不罢休的学院中，究竟还有多少“选择”确实值得讨论。）这种内心的阴暗一方面将他们两人拉得更近，另一方面又让他们相互抗拒争斗不休。我认为Lupin的外表冷静淡定正是他内心剧烈煎熬的结果，那种疯狂无时不刻被压抑，永远刚强绝不屈服于狼人兽性的暴躁。Snape，至少在少年的时候，似乎极度热衷于黑魔法——原著明确说了他刚入校时掌握的魔咒就比大多数七年级的学生还要多，他为了获得更大的权力才加入食死徒。然而，Lupin肯定已经疲倦了永远不能放松的心理戒备，Snape也很有可能希望他年轻时更坚持地主宰自己的命运，而非趟进食死徒这滩浑水。

 

他们都有隐藏的另一重身份：Lupin是个狼人，Snape则是个间谍。 **Slashcast** （<http://community.livejournal.com/slashcast/> ）曾经做过一个很全面的Snupin细分（<http://community.livejournal.com/slashcast/tag/episode+12> ），podcast（类似线上广播）指出在某种程度上来说，这两个人都是被社会所抛弃的角色。Snape由于身为食死徒而备受横眉冷目，Lupin则因为他狼人的低贱属性。他们提到，当Lupin是狼人的秘密被拆穿时，就连Ron，那么那么喜爱这位教授的学生，都显出了偏见，扭过头不再看他。于是，消息一旦走漏，Lupin当然丢掉了工作，在《凤凰社》中，魔法部也通过了新的法令，禁止雇佣狼人。Snape倒是没有被蔑视到Lupin这种程度——他至少有令人尊敬的工作，不过依旧很明显，有许多人，包括Dumbledore这边他自己的一些同盟战友，也时刻对他抱有质疑。

 

考虑到他们彼此根深蒂固的仇恨，究竟要怎样才能构建出Snape/Lupin的爱情故事，或者仅仅是和睦相处一起工作？（尽管仇恨应该更多地来自Snape而不是Lupin。）呃，其实我上面已经提到了他们的共同点，那些都可以当作是理由，也许能将这两个人连接起来，或者至少感觉上能够忍受对方的存在。并且，其实Snape已经是Lupin生命中所剩无几的同龄人了：James和Lily被杀害；Peter最开始被认为是壮烈牺牲，多年后又被证实是个叛徒；Sirius被丢在监狱，第五本的时候则离他而去。（这也是podcast阐明的观点之一。）哪怕他们连朋友都不是，Snape也可以算在Lupin身边，从童年到如今依旧活下来的人。对于Snape来讲，尽管他的大多数Slytherin同学都生龙活虎，他们也基本都是食死徒，他完全不能信任任何一个。事实上，作为Dumbledore的间谍，他早已积极主动地反抗他们，背叛了他们。Snape和Lupin之间的故事可以追溯到很久以前，即便并非什么快乐回忆，那也能让他们走到一起。Snape与Lupin都在第一次战争期间奋斗在前线，当时Tonks为代表的那些年轻人还是什么都不懂的小毛孩，根本不能对世态理解到他们这样深刻的程度——道理上可以，没准儿，但是情感上完全不可能。

 

Lupin是少数几个发自内心尊敬Snape的角色之一，且不论Snape对他如何攻击如何鄙视。他坚定地告诉Harry很庆幸Snape能够为自己酿制狼毒剂（Wolfsbane potion），因为Snape是世上仅有的几位掌握如此技巧的大师。甚至在Snape故意将他踢出Hogwarts的时候，我们也没有见到Lupin对他出言不逊，直到他杀了Dumbledore。从“Snape最糟糕的回忆”这一场景，还有之后Lupin与Harry、Sirius的对话里，可以看出他并没有像其他人那样作弄Snape，只不过太胆怯以至于不敢阻止朋友们而已。我忍不住在这一点上更加发挥了一些，我喜欢想象，或许四人组其他三个没有在身边的时候，Lupin会对Snape比较友善，不过当Snape意识到Lupin永远都把盗劫者的友情放在第一位的时候，这种试探性的接触终于遗憾收场。在我的同人故事中，Snape对Lupin的仇视是源于他觉得愤怒，受到了背叛，他恨James和Sirius因为他嫉妒Lupin选择了他们而不是自己。很有意思，在原著中刚好证明，James和Snape之间的恶性竞争果真是由于嫉妒，对我来讲可真不幸，那是针对Lily而非Lupin。

 

还有，在学校的时候，Snape跟踪Lupin，监视他，想方设法戳穿他的秘密，在此基础上延伸一下，我们可以说或许Snape当时心里就已经有Lupin了，于是才会时时刻刻跟在他后面。还有，为什么他会对盗劫者中那个不作弄自己的人那么迷惑？（没错，我知道他是通过Lupin在报复James和Sirius，但是请别打破我的YY。^_^）当然了，在《死圣》以及整个Snily的CP之前我一直是这样认为，不过我依旧可以说，他对Lily的感情更像是对自己的姐妹，这种感情并不妨碍他坠入爱河，或者至少不妨碍他渴望Lupin（lustful feelings）。

 

 

即使你不接受Snupin的CP，我依旧认为Snape其实是嫉妒盗劫者之间的亲密无间。直到《死圣》出版，我都觉得Snape在学校里大概一个朋友也没有——因为“Snape最糟糕的回忆”中除了Lily根本没人向他伸出援手。我们知道现在他有不少“朋友”诸如Mulciber，然而我想他与这些人也许更多的是相互利用，因为他认定从他们那里能得到渴望已久的权力，这是他真正可以指望或者说依靠、忠诚的人所无法给与的。哪怕在我将Snape和Lupin配成一对之前，我脑中的Snape也是个孤独的孩子，远远跟在四个相亲相爱的好兄弟身后，偷偷期待自己也能加入他们，不过无奈的是Slytherin和Gryffindor永远不能成为朋友。又或者他不是想成为盗劫者的一份子，因为他确实蔑视他们，只是渴望得到同样的亲近友爱，得到那些他身边少年食死徒后备军完全没有的东西。

 

如果你当真用力挖掘的话，其实原著中也有几处CP的踪迹。《阿兹卡班》里Snape总是亲自给Lupin端去高脚杯，而非通过家养小精灵。你可以说，他想要与自己仇恨的敌人保持尽量少的接触。（或者他不信任Lupin，想要保证他确实喝掉了药剂，不过自然而然我会用支持自己王道CP的说法来解释。）即使事实上Snape去尖叫屋（Shrieking Shack）是被他最怨恨的敌人（Sirius）骗去的，逻辑上讲，他也应该知道那是个陷阱，不过他还是义无反顾去了，几乎好像控制不住自己一般。有些人说Sirius出于嫉妒才骗他去那里，因为他看出来Snape喜欢Lupin，没准儿Lupin也有所回应，当然我并非Sirius/Lupin这CP的绝对支持者，或者说这CP对我毫无吸引力。《凤凰社》中，Lupin坚持自己才是和Snape交涉，劝他继续Harry大脑封闭术训练（Occlumency lessons）的适当人选。《混血王子》里，Lupin在那曲“一热火锅的爱（A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love）”在线放送时，怔怔盯着壁炉中的火光，好像在渴望着什么人的出现。

 

同样也是在那本书中，鉴于他是如此渴望能够有人爱他，Lupin居然拒绝了一位年轻漂亮的女巫。就算最终他和Tonks还是结婚了，看上去也好像是她生拉硬拽逼他就范一般。Tonks在Weasley家面前给Lupin下套，明显争取Molly的支持，使得这样一件私密的事情变得人尽皆知，更别提Bill负伤住院的时候这种粗鲁的行径发展到了新的高峰，正因为如此，我真的很看不起她。或者这么说，我讨厌JKR在这本书里对Tonks的描写。我喜欢《凤凰社》的Tonks，倘若是那样的姑娘，我也能接受她和Lupin最终走到一起，因为我知道JKR绝不可能公开写一对同性恋情侣。不过我讨厌Tonks竟然整整一年闷闷不乐只是因为被喜欢的男人拒绝了，然后又图谋在情感上勒索他，逼他发展出一段浪漫情缘。尽管Lupin坚持他是为了Tonks好才拒绝姑娘的，听上去他也颇有些不冷不热，而不像男人应当有的那种为了爱情，高贵地自我牺牲。Dumbledore的死讯犹如晴天霹雳，于是他彻底迷失了——仅有的几次，我们看到他完全失控。因为他对Dumbledore的噩耗极度不安，或者因为他猜想自己的爱人（单相思的恋人）背叛了他？

 

在《死圣》中，Tonks简直容光焕发，Lupin却看上去被婚姻折磨得惨不忍睹——好像他让自己被迫扛起重担。这和年轻的Lupin很相似，都是容忍自己不赞同的事情，只因为不希望失去朋友。Weasley和Harry显然希望他和Tonks凑成一对，说什么“那是Dumbledore想要的”，可能他只是顺从地接受，只是没有力气再做抗争，特别是他以为Snape是个心狠手辣的叛徒，内心煎熬让自己疲惫不堪。其实他真的有尝试走出围城（某种程度上）直到Harry一巴掌将他扇回原路。我有些疯狂的想法，孩子其实不是他的，他们的结合不过是掩饰Tonks未婚先孕的耻辱，当然我不会真的那么过头。你可以看看我的LJ如果你当真对此感兴趣的话：<http://geri-chan.livejournal.com/6455.html>

 

 

无论如何，现在回到CP时间。最最有力的Snupin证明就是，当Snape切掉了Fred的耳朵，我们知道他其实是为了保护Lupin免遭食死徒暗算（我猜那家伙是Yaxley），不过打偏了而已。我们口中的Snape，是靠着杀害Dumbledore取得黑魔王信任的恶棍，眼睁睁看着麻瓜研究课教授死在面前的冷血刽子手。事实上，原著没有明确说究竟谁最后杀了她，有些人认为是Snape下的手，而我认为是Voldemort。原因在于，根据人物以及CP，他是个杀人不眨眼，为掩饰自己的间谍身份能够看着无辜生命陨落的人，然后却冒着身份穿帮的危险， **只是要救** **Lupin** **一命！！** 你还能有什么别的解释么？^_^

 

 

OK，这原本应当是一篇小短文，不过我确实很不擅长写短的东西。我上周五的推荐都是些短篇，不过剩下的其他故事全部都是长篇或者更长的系列。一旦我开动了，就停不下来；）我会整理打包一些Snupin资源的链接稍后放出。

 

 **Snapecast** （<http://community.livejournal.com/snapecast/profile> ）同样在他们的第15期广播中（<http://snapecast.com/2007/05/01/snapecast-episode-15/> ）做过一次很棒的Snupin细分，即使你不喜欢这个CP，也可以去看看那些对于角色的讨论。他们也罗列了一些Snupin相关文献的清单。其中一个就是Snupin wiki（<http://snupincentral.pbwiki.com/> ），包含Mckay的一篇相当精彩的宣言（<http://snupincentral.pbwiki.com/Manifesto> ）。不巧的是那篇文章中多数链接都已经打不开了，不过你可以在Moonshadow（<http://www.ssf-moonshadow.com/> ）文库里找到一模一样的副本。文库要求链接到带有警告的首页而不是第二页，不过只要点击“Resources”链接，向下看就能够找到。文章的两部分，各自分析了Snape和Lupin以及CP的内容。假如你还有兴趣继续看Snupin的故事，Moonshadow绝对是个不错的选择，当然，我们还有活跃无比的 **lupin_snape** （<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/> ），收录并且更新同人小说、同人图画以及各式各样的讨论话题。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/11/11

 


End file.
